You Can't Escape Fate
by x6bakablack9x
Summary: Stephanie moves from New Jersey to Maine. Three years later her past comes and finds her as Ranger enters her life once again. Will she except him into her new life or will she send him back to Trenton and continue existing without him. Babe Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately i haven't been writing all that much because i lost my inspiration for some of my more angsty stories but i got the idea for this story while i was taking my dog out for a walk this week. Hopefully everyone finds it interesting and continues reading when i update next. Im now entering April vacation. Yeah! So the updates should be pretty close together, but no garentees. So please read and reviews and if you have any questions or ideas about what should happen then let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Im to poor too. So anything that is mentioned, mostly businesses and of course the Stephanie Plum books, are not mine. Unfortunetly.**

* * *

I exited the WalMart store with a bag of assorted goodies and hamster food in my hands. It was a warm April day, nothing like the weather in Trenton at this time of year. It would mostly be raining there but up here, it was nice and it made you want to sit outside all day.

Three years ago I left Trenton without telling anyone where I was moving too. Not even Ranger. I felt as if I needed to get away from all of the stockers and the burg grapevine and try a new life somewhere else. So I moved to where I thought no one would ever find me. Sanford, Maine. None of my family would ever dare endure the cold winters and the extremely hot weather in the summer and surely no one would accidently end up here and find me.

I'm not saying that I didn't tell anyone that I was moving I just didn't specify where. The only person I told was my dad, I could trust him with not telling anyone where I was and he could ensure everyone that I was alright and not dead.

My personality has stayed the same over the years but my appearance has changed. My skin was now darker then it normally was due to the amount of time that I spent at the beach, my hair was now straight, and my normal blue eyes were replaced with green contacts. Even though I moved almost across the country I still felt as if I needed to protect my identity on some level to ensure my new life wasn't disrupted.

I entered my new red truck that I had recently bought at Marc Motors for a cheap price and headed down main street to my house. My job as waitress provided a decent amount of money and allowed me to buy my own two story house on the outskirts of town. It was white with blue shutters and had a long gravel driveway. On the side of the property was a barrier of trees that made it so each house had there own sense of privacy but they weren't too far apart.

It was hard to say but I actually preferred my new life over the one that I had in Trenton. In Trenton I was constantly being yelled at by my mother about how I was supposed to live my life, whether it was from my personal relationships to my job with my cousin. But now, I didn't have to worry about my latest mistake being in the newspaper. I didn't need to worry about impressing my mother or creating interesting stories for my Grandmother to tell next time she went to the beauty parlor. I also didn't need to worry about figuring which man I wanted in my life. To be honest, I hadn't really thought a lot about guys overall since I've moved, except for the occasional guy at the beach my new friends and I would point out and try to catch there attention.

Life seemed to be at the top of its peak at the moment and I didn't have a feeling that anything could go wrong. But I guess my old bad luck has finally found me again.

As I was heading home I was stopped on one of the more quiet, less traveled, roads by a black SUV parked in the middle of the road. My curiosity got to me and I exited my truck to ask what was going on. When I rounded the SUV I saw two men tackling my neighbor Harold into the ground. I wasn't all that associated with Harold since he had just moved here only a week or so ago but we knew who each other were and to me that's all that mattered.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I yelled at the men standing around with there arms crossed just watching the scene unfold in front of them. When the guy who was closest to me turned around the breath was nearly caught in my throat. It was my past coming back to bite me. It was my old lifeline that I used to cling onto tightly. It was Ranger.

As he was starting to turn around he starting explaining. "This man is on charges for providing a place for people to drink underage and sexual assault." When he finally turned fully to me and gave me a once over you could see the recognition in his face. You could tell by the way his dark eyes widened and softly lightened, but you could also tell that he was nervous that it wasn't true. I always knew if I ever ran into Ranger he would be able to tell it was me despite the differences.

The silence was broken when none other then Tank came to talk to Ranger. "Boss, he is now in the SUV and Lester is getting ready to take him. . . Ranger?" When Ranger didn't respond Tank adverted his eyes to me.

"Bomber?"

The tears crowded close to the surface and all I wanted to do was run to my truck, drive away as fast as I could, and go into denial about everything that had happened, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Babe?" Ranger faintly said. That's all it took for me to run. I didn't even head in the direction of my truck even though I knew I could never defeat them on foot. But I also knew the terrain around here better then they did and luckily one of my closest friends, Becky, lived on the next street over.

The words were thick around here but I found it rather easy to maneuver around the trunks of the trees. From behind me I could hear them yelling my name but I was too afraid to turn and see how close they were to catching me. My hopes lifted when I saw my friends fence come into view, it was only six feet high and would be rather easy to jump. Beyond the fence I knew there to be many places where I could easily hide that could only be found if you knew where you were looking. I felt the rush of wind pass my arm as Ranger made an attempt to grab me but stumbled over a root sticking out of the ground and I could only smile as I hopped the fence and hid in the yard. I could hear Tank and Ranger land on the feet and muttering silently while looking around at every place they thought I could possibly be. After what felt like hours they finally gave up and left, probably to recruit some of the merry men to help them out. Now that Ranger knew I was here there was no way he would leave. I needed to make my escape, and quickly.

Becky's glass slider door opened and out came Becky. Her long blonde hair moved in the breeze as she scanned her yard and found me exiting my hiding spot.

"What was that about? I thought I would need to call the cops by now to get them off of my property. The only reason I didn't was because I was too busy admiring there perfectly good figures." She said fanning herself.

"It was just some people that I thought I got out of my life a while ago." I said silently. I was sad that Ranger had found me. I came here to escape my past and now it was back to haunt me once again. But I was also happy on some level. I never got to properly say goodbye to Ranger and now I could before I threw him out and sent him away to Trenton.

"You had THEM in your life back in Trenton. Damn girl, where you a whore or something with your friend there?"

"No as a matter of fact, I wasn't. You always seemed to ask questions about the two men in my life, and that was one of them."

"Oh! Let me guess. . . uh. . . RANGER THAT WAS RANGER! The hot Cuban sex god you told me about. You left when you could have had THAT? Were you on drugs or something, he was FINE!"

"No, I wasn't on drugs. Now if you let me inside I can explain everything to you. Again."

"Okay, okay it's not my fault I forget details like that." She pushed open the door and headed into the kitchen where I followed in after her. This was going to be a long night and sure as hell going to be a long experience.

* * *

**Hope that everyone liked it and please review. Flames are exepted but not really encouraged so if you want to, go ahead. Just attempt on some level to consider how i will react because most likely i will say screw you and get discouraged.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. Its kind of short but hopefully the next chapter is longer. Hope you like it.**

By the time I was done re-explaining everything to Becky an hour had past and the look on her face told me that she still couldn't understand why I had escaped from my old life if it involved hot men like Ranger. Becky was more of a materialistic person and a girly girl none the less. Her mind mostly ran around guys and when the next sale at Fashion Bug was.

"Okay, lets try to put this into a way that you should understand. You meet a really attractive guy and you become really close friends with him."

She nodded in understanding and opened her mouth to say something but closed it to let me continue. "Then one night he comes to your house and you have amazing sex with him."

Her face was almost swallowed up by the giant smile of her face as she imagined everything happening to her. "Then the next morning he sends you back to your ex boyfriend."

The look of disgust on her face was priceless and I had to hold back the laughter that was threatening to come out. "Now how would you feel if I guy you fell in love with only wanted you for sex?"

She thought for a second before responding. "I guess I would feel bad about myself and only being used for sex. But it would also depend on how well he was in bed. I mean if a hot guy like that continued to want to get into my bed, I don't think that I would be able to contain myself and not let him in."

There was no way I was going to be able to explain this to her. None what so ever. "Alright Becky, if any men come to your door and ask about me I want you to pretend that you have no idea who I am. And to make it all worth wild to you, you can flirt with them and try to get them in your bed all you want."

Another smile lit up her face as she stood up from her chair and started running up her stairs. "Then there's no time to waste! I'm going to start getting ready for there visit and I'll call you later about what happens." She yelled as I heard her door slam shut and drawers being violently pulled open.

"Make sure you call my cell because I have to get ready and go to work soon. Night shift. See you tomorrow!" I yelled back as I exited the back yard incase the merry men were watching the house.

-

I was bringing a tray filled with dirty dishes into the kitchen as another waitress Kelly came over and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Steph, look at the men that just entered and are at the back table. Guess who gets to serve them. You."

I turned my attention to the table she was pointing at and i'm sure all the color left my face. At the table was sitting Tank, Lester, Bobby, Cal, and Hector. I sure as hell couldn't go over there and hope that they didn't recognize me when Tank had already seen me today.

"Uh Kelly, do you think that you could do it for me. I don't think I would be able to go over there and not fall over my feet."

"Stephanie, if anyone can do it you can. You're the girl we can always count on to do stuff like this when we all know we can't do it and just want to look." I sighed as I handed her the tray of dirty dishes and took out my tiny notebook.

Don't ask me why im doing this because I don't even know. The walk over to the table felt more like walking to my death. I could only hope that they wouldn't notice. Please don't let them notice.

I took a deep breath before stopping in front of the table. "My name is Diana and I'll be your waiter this evening. Are you ready to order drinks?" Please don't let them notice me. PLEASE don't let them notice me!

Of course Lester was the first one to speak while the others were still looking at the menu. "Hey beautiful, but I think you're lying to us. Or did you just happen to grab Stephanie's instead?"

Tank's head shot up as Lester said my name and I could tell he was holding back and not trying to jump over the table to grab me.

"Mine happens to be missing at the moment and we have to wear a name tag at all times. I'll just give you guys another minute to figure out what you want."

I nervously walked into the kitchen and thought that I was safe until the next time that I walked out. How wrong could I be. Only a minute after I entered Tank walked in, grabbed me by the arm, and took me out the back door. This isn't good.

**If you have any ideas on what should happen next please tell me because im not sure what should happen. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has a lot of Ranger bashing, but it's still a Babe story. It just explains more about why she left. I hope you like it.**

**Special thanks to nje for giving me ideas cause I really needed them and they helped me a lot for this chapter.**

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! Was all that was running through my head as Tank pulled me through the kitchen to the back door. He didn't seem to mind all of the curious stares that followed him but they sure as hell bothered me. I had to work with these people and now they're seeing me being pulled into a back ally by Tank. This was only going to lead to many, many, questions and suggestive compliments to come my way.

As soon as the back door opened I knew that it was finally time to tell why I left. Time to face the music as some might say. I turned to face him to start explaining but all that came out was the rush of air as he grabbed me and pulled me into his embrace.

When he finally pulled away a single tear fell down his face. This was TANK! Tank doesn't cry, or show too much emotion. Did they put something in the water back in Trenton while I was gone?

"Are... Are you okay big guy?" Wow it has been so long since I've called him big guy but somehow I knew that it was something that I had to say. And it was. His face lit up with a giant smile as he pulled me into another hug.

"Yeah I'm okay Bomber. I've just missed you so much. We were all starting to think that we would never see you again no matter how much we tried to find you and now, you're here."

"I've missed you too." I said as I hugged him back. The tears started falling down my face and all the empty emotions I had felt while leaving all rushed back to me. "So, how many of the other guys know?"

"Practically all of them that are here. Im surprised Lester didn't recognize you because no offense hunny, the changes you've made don't hide you very well." With that I had to laugh. I never thought too much about if anyone would recognize me just on the fact that I needed to hide some of my obvious features. "So Steph, why did you leave?"

I pulled my head back and adverted my eyes to the ground. "Stephanie, I know its not because of your job because you've put up with it for all these years and it never seemed to bother you at all. And you had a loving family back at home and at Rangeman. The only thing that I can think of that would make you leave would have to be something horrible."

And he was right. It was horrible. At least to me. "As you know, before I left Morelli and I had a big blow out in the park while walking Bob." He nodded. "Well, after I went to Rangeman to do a few searches to get my mind off of everything. One of the searches I had to do was for Ranger so I thought that I would bring it to his office to hand it to him. The door was cracked open and I saw you and him inside, obviously having an argument. My curiosity got to me so I stood in front of the door and listened." I couldn't find my voice after that. I don't see how one conversation could get to me so much, but it did. Ranger was only stating what he felt about me and it was something that I should have expected.

I looked up to Tank and I could see that he knew what I was talking about. "Im sorry you heard that but it wasn't true."

"Yes it was." I replied silently.

I had heard Tank practically yell 'Why don't you just tell her how you feel instead of sulking around all day.' You could hear Ranger rising out of his chair as it hit the floor and his palms slam on the desk. Then he yelled 'Why does everyone think that I'm in love with her? Why does everyone think that I'm going to give up everything for one girl who would take it all away from me? Sure she's good for a mindless fuck or two but I would never commit to anyone like her. Someone who always expects that someone will help her! Just to spell it out for you. I AM NOT IN LOVE AND NEVER WILL BE IN THE LOVE WITH STEPHANIE PLUM!'

I'm sure as hell lucky there were only two new recruits in the control room who I hardly knew while everyone else was chasing a skip. I practically ran down the hallway and took the stairs two at a time before getting into my car and riding to my parents house. After dinner I told my dad and went back to my apartment to pack only the things that I needed. I told Dylan to put everything else in a yard sale or give it to some of the residences before I drove off to at that point I didn't know.

"Steph, Ranger does really love you and since we found out that you were here he hasn't given up on looking for you. That's why he's not with us right now. He's actually at your car dealership and getting your address so he can wait for you back at home. After you left he didn't know what to do with himself. He went to everyone you knew to try to get something out of them but no one knew. He thought you got taken by another skip and he didn't sleep for days on end looking for you. He practically searched every house in Trenton until one day your dad came and told him that it was no use to look for you. He said that if he found you it would only cause more problems. So, he stopped. But he never stopped hoping that he would find you."

"Thanks for the update Tank, now I know not to go back home. If you need anything I'll be at my friend Becky's house, the one that I ran to today. Just do me a favor and don't tell Ranger. Tell him to stop looking because it's no use. I wouldn't talk or say anything if he found me. I would leave again and this time, make sure none of you find me. I guess I can go say hi to the guys though to unsure them that I'm alright and see if anyone has replaced me in Trenton yet."

Tank chuckled at that. "Bomber, no one could replace you. And you can trust us not to tell Ranger if you really don't want us to. Now show me to your bosses office so I can. . . inform him that you are taking a break with us for a little bit."

We re-entered the kitchen and I pointed to the door in the far corner. I had no doubt that he could get me a break. It felt good to be able to see them all again.

* * *

**There's the third chapter so please tell me what you think and what you think should happen next. Should Ranger walk in on them at the restuarant while they are talking with Stephanie or should Ranger find her while shopping with Becky?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I couldn't decide which idea i should write about so i decided to write them both, if you get what i mean. This chapter is mostly about her reunion with the merry men. I hope you like.**

* * *

Tank grabbed my hand and squeezed it in reassurance as we made our way over to the table. The guys had long ago set down there menus and were now talking about random stuff. Lester turned his head and saw us on the way over and he frowned.

"Aw Tank, I wanted to get her and you have Lula back home. Come on beautiful who do you want, big old mean Tank or the hot desirable me?"

I let out a chuckle before saying, "I can see that you haven't changed much Les. Not that I would expect you to."

He looked at me questionably before it finally dawned on him and the rest of the merry men. "Stephanie?"

I nodded and not too long after I was swarmed and suffocating with all the hugs that I was receiving. The tears started back up again and I couldn't contain myself as I hugged them all back. I missed them all so much and I don't see how I lasted three years without them.

When everyone finally had there turn Hector brought another chair over to the table and I was placed between Tank and Bobby. The questions started and I told them all the story why I left and asked them not to say anything about my whereabouts to Ranger. By the end, mostly all of them were red with anger towards him. They even started a conversation on what they thought would be the best 'punishment' for him.

In the middle of all the laughter Cal starred at the door and muttered 'shit' under his breath. All eyes adverted to him and we all followed his gaze to the door where Ranger had just walked in. Before I knew what was happening Bobby shoved me under the table and pushed me towards the other side to Lester. Not even two minutes later the chair I was just sitting in was occupied by him.

Well wasn't this just great. Ranger decided to stretch out his legs under the table, forcing me backwards between Lester's legs to avoid contact.

"So, did you have any luck tonight?" I heard Tank ask. The table went silent and you could hear Ranger sigh.

"I found out where her house was and it turns out that she hasn't been home for a while. There was hamster food in the cabinet but there was no sign of Rex so I'm assuming that she is bunking at a friends house for the time being."

"So what's our next plan of action to find her?" Bobby asked. I'm guessing that there blank faces didn't show a thing. Finally it actually came in handy.

"To be honest I don't know. We should always keep a man at her house incase she decides to come back for some things or sends someone else to fetch them for her. We can search her house to see if there's any signs to where she might be and work. All I could get from the car company was that she was a waitress. Someone needs to pull up a back round check on her to see what it says and if there's anything about her that we might need. We should also go to the persons house that we lost her at to see if they know anything. Other then that, all I can say is we roam the town for a few days and see if we come up with anything. But we are NOT leaving until we find her."

While Ranger was talking a napkin made its way into my lap with a note on it from Lester. '_If you're going to sit between my legs and continue rubbing them you can at least help me out with a little problem.'_ I hadn't noticed until he pointed it out what my hands were doing nervously to his leg. And knowing him I had a feeling I knew what his 'little problem' was. Leave it to Lester to make a joke in the middle of a serious situation.

"Bomber could be anywhere by now since she knows we are here and looking for her. Shouldn't we expand our search and check other surrounding areas instead?" Cal asked.

"No I don't think that she left the town. I keep having this feeling that she's really close but I can't seem to find her." Ain't that the truth. And I'm a lot closer then he thinks.

I was just thinking about how I wasn't going to be able to stay down here much longer and remain quiet when I saw Hector stand up before he said, "I'll take the first watch at her house. I'll report back in the morning."

With that said everyone started standing up and getting ready to leave. Giving Ranger encouraging words like 'we'll find her' even though they didn't mean it courteously. There was only one person left at the table and they outstretched a hand to help me out.

Tank was now standing before me and gave me one last hug. "Don't worry about your friends house. I'll make sure I'm the one who goes and that Ranger doesn't come along so you have nothing to worry about. I can give you a heads up if our plan changes so you can be one step ahead." I nodded my head in thanks as I made my way back towards the kitchen and Tank towards the door.

I couldn't get it out of my head the way Ranger sounded while he was talking. It was like he was so determined to find me no matter what happens. He actually sounded as if he cared about me. Which I know can't be true.

* * *

**So there was the fourth chapter. Ideas are ALWAYS encouraged and flames are exepted but not really wanted. Please Review even if its just to say something completely off topic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Im so so sorry for not updating sooner. I was writing this over vacation but then school started back up and i got sick a lot and it was my birthday so i was really busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I actually know whats going to happen in that one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a week since the night at work and what a week it has been. I've had so much time to hang out with the merry men and to catch up with news from Trenton. I had found out that Tank and Lula were engaged and were to be married in a few months and that Morelli had himself a new girlfriend who actually did work at the button factory. But every time Ranger would be brought up in the conversation the guys would try to persuade me that Ranger did love me and that everything was just a misunderstanding. But I could never find myself to believe them, the Ranger I knew was incapable to love.

Becky and I were now shopping at Victoria Secrets in the Maine Mall in Portland. Tonight the guys had decided to take both of us out to a fancy restaurant so we decided it was the perfect time to go shopping. I picked out a pair of black lacy underwear and a matching bra and headed in the direction of the dressing room. It would be considered a sin to bring back lingerie so I always made it a point to make sure that everything fit before buying.

The worker showed me to the stall in the far back corner and unlocked the door. I said my thanks and backed into the dressing room before closing the door and locking it. As I turned around not even two feet in front of me was none other then Ranger.

I couldn't move to run away, I couldn't speak to yell for help, all I could do was stand there and stare into those brown eyes I had missed and dreaded so much. I couldn't help but notice the change in them. He had more worry lines etched into his face and a softer touch to his eyes.

"Babe." He said as he lightly touched the top of my bare arm and slid it down to my wrists. I don't know why but I didn't pull away, I couldn't pull away. I had missed his soft touch and... wait, I didn't want him touching me. I wasn't some item to be used and tossed away. I did not miss him. I tried to shrug his arm off but he only tightened his grip.

"Ranger." I said. Over the years it had bugged me that I could never keep a blank face and now I could finally put it into effect.

"Where have you been?" He asked what sounded as if in a sad tone.

"Around."

"Are you going to tell me why you left without anyone knowing, not even me?"

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing in my dressing room?"

"I was looking around and saw you in here and I needed to talk to you alone so I persuaded the employee to leave me in this room and to only let you in it."

"You persuaded her. Seems that you haven't changed."

He seemed slightly confused about what I had said. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean you're always using your looks and influences to get what you want. You only do things if it somehow benefit's you." I tried to hold my Italian temper back and held down the words and insults that wanted to be said. "You hold the appearance that you care when really you don't give a damn."

"I think you strayed a little of topic there babe. Anyways I answered your question and now its your turn to answer mine. Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

I contemplated lying to him but I found there to be no use for it. "I found no point in telling anyone. I didn't think anyone would notice and they would all move on with there lives, as I did."

"Of course people noticed! The guys started freaking out. The men I had seen in the worse situations actually cried when they thought they would never see you again and that includes me!" He started to raise his voice and his anger started to radiate off of his body as his grip on my wrist almost became unbearable.

"The only reason you noticed was because your bed was empty at night."

The man I could always count on to hide his emotions actually seemed shocked and slightly agitated.

"You know that you mean more to me then that." He said through clenched teeth.

"I think you stated it loud and clear to Tank on the day I left."

He seemed confused until recognition met his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I held up a hand to stop him. "I don't need to hear your sorry excuse. Now that you know why I left and where I am you can go back to Trenton and leave me alone." I got my wrist out of his grip and walked out of the dressing room, leaving him behind. I didn't actually think he was going to leave but I could at least give it a try.

I found Becky looking at sleep wear and told her we needed to go. We took our purchases to the counter and I practically pulled her through the mall to the car. The faster we got out of this place the harder it would be for Ranger to find me... again.

* * *

**Again i hope you liked it and sorry for not updating sooner. Please leave a review telling me what you thought and if you have any ideas. They are more then welcomed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't kill me! Im extremely sorry for the long update i got really bad writers block and couldnt figure out how to word anything. But dont worry cause the next chapter is already halfway done. And its worthless smut!! Yeah!! But starting after the seventh chapter some of the origonal characters are going to start making an appearance.**

**Disclaimer - I dont own anything except for Shess, the clothes line. I was having my friend Shelby help me write and she really wanted to create a clothes line type thing with out two names combined, so thats what came out of it.**

* * *

I made my way down the hall to the bathroom to finish applying my make-up. We only had a half an hour left until the guys came to pick us up. The events of this past day repeativley ran threw my head and I couldn't help but think that Ranger actually sounded sad. As if he truly missed me, like he truly cared. I wanted so much to be mad at him but I couldn't find it in me. I was only mad at myself for thinking that something would happen and not seeing what was right in front of me.

I turned into the bathroom and starred wide-eyed at what was ahead of me. Holy Shit!

"Could you possibly be wearing any less clothing?" I said as a chuckle escaped.

"Oh, I could." smirked Becky. "I just thought that I should cover up a little for the occasion." She glanced down at the article of cloth that she called a dress. It was strapless and blood red that barely made it to mid thigh. It had a slit in the side that went to her hip and a bare back with strings connecting each side. It sort of reminded me of something the Lula would wear... but Becky had an amazing figure and Lula, well, not so much.

I bursted out laughing. "Okay, if that's what you call 'covering up'."

Compared to Becky I was pratically covered up for the Arctic. I wore a halter dress that rested just above my knees with a slit on the side of my left leg that stopped right before my underwear, the same ones that I had bought earlier today. Starting from the top of my dress it was white which faded to blue in the middle then black at the bottom. My back was also open and came together right before my behind.

You would never be able to tell that we both got our dresses from the same fashion line, Shess 3.

I walked towards the mirror to finish putting on my mascara before taking a step back to admire my handiwork. I curled my hair like it used to be without it looking like a rats nest and tied half of it behind my head, leaving some stray curls to frame my face.

My eyes trailed down and locked on the necklace I was now wearing. I had found it on my, well Becky's, spare bed not more then an hour ago. With a note attached to it. '_We found this and thought that you might like it. Love the Merry Men.'_ It was a silver heart shaped locket with a heart shaped sapphire in the middle. I had to admit it was beautiful so I decided to wear it tonight to show them my appreciation for it, and it went perfectly with my dress.

A knock came from the front door, breaking me out of my thoughts and Becky let out a shriek of excitement. We checked ourselves in the mirror one last time before making our way downstairs. We opened the door to a smiling Lester and Cal and I couldn't help but look them both up and down and question how I ever came across these attractive men.

"Beautiful, the look you're giving me right now makes me feel like lunch. Not that I'm complaining."

"You shouldn't complain, you should take it as a compliment." I said with a mischievous grin.

"Damn, you guys should be locked up in a room where people can just sit and look at you." Becky said seeming to be still lost in her thoughts.

"Wow girl, you sure now how to boost a mans ego!" Cal replied while grabbing her hand and gently placing a kiss on it, leaving Becky's face bright red.

"You trying to show me up in front of the ladies, my friend? Well, we'll see whose the best ladies man." Lester linked hands with mine and pulled me closing, kissing my cheek. If this was how these two were going to act this was going to lead to an interesting night.

"So where's everyone else?" I asked trying to get my mind off of Lester's hand that was resting low on my back as he led us to the SUV.

"They're already waiting for us at the club. They wanted to get a table before the rush came."

"I thought that we were going out to dinner before?" Becky asked, as she stepped into the van.

"Well we were planning on it but then, we decided that just dancing all night would be more fun." The look in Lester's eyes showed me just how much fun he was thinking of.

-

Tonight had been so much fun so far! I had at least danced with all of the merry men twice and Becky hadn't seemed to be out of Cal's arm for too long. They seemed to be really hitting it off! I was now dancing with Lester and towards the end of the song someone came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Ranger.

"May I intrude?" Ranger more likely stated then asked. Lester's gaze widened in shock and he quickly sidestepped him.

I didn't know what to do, I was once again glued to the floor in his presence. Without a word he grabbed my right hand and rested it on his chest and took my left hand and held it in his. As if on que Drops of Jupiter by Train started playing and he slowly started moving us across the dance floor.

I was afraid to look into his eyes so I rested my head on his chest. What was I to do? I come up with all these plans and ideas on how when I see him I'll just tell him exactly how I feel and that I want him to get away from me but when I see him, it's like a totally different story. The pain radiating off of him just drew me in, along with his Bulgari scent.

As soon as the song was over he led me back over to the table without letting go of my hand. Everyone seemed to avert there eyes when they saw us approach. They knew they were in trouble for knowing where I was without telling Ranger.

When I got to the table Bobby immediately stood up and grabbed my other hand and led me back to the dance floor. When we were out of hearing distance I quickly said "Thank you!"

"No problem, the look on your face was pratically screaming help." I sighed and let him spin me around a few times. He pulled me close and brought his head next to my ear. "I hope you know he can't keep his eyes off of you."

I didn't dare to look so I kept my head tucked under his neck. I didn't want to admit that I liked the attention he was giving me, so I kept on dancing.

* * *

**Thank you sooo much for reading! Please review and feel free to give me ideas on what you think should happen!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning- smut. This is my first attempt at smut so if its absolutely horrible you know why. **

* * *

It was around one by the time Becky and I arrived back at the house. Besides Ranger showing up, the evening had been extremely enjoyable. I had missed hanging out with the guys like that and I was happy to see Becky have a connection with Hal.

We dragged our way up the stairs and said our goodnights as we departed to our separate ends of the hallway. In my room I managed to close the door and take off my shoes while standing up. When I reached up to untie the dress from behind my neck a hand replaced my own on the material and another curved around my waist, pulling my flush against the hard body behind me. I didn't need to ask who it was, I already knew.

"Ranger, what are you doing here?" I asked lightly, trying to remove myself from his embrace.

"Im here to tell you how beautiful you looked tonight." He replied against the now bare skin on my neck. His mouth skimmed down to where my neck connected to my shoulder and lightly began to suck on the skin there.

I surpressed the moan that was threatening to come out. "Well now that you've told me, you can go."

He bit down on my shoulder and this time I couldn't hold it in. "You don't really want me to go." Yes I did want him to go and I was about to tell him but I lost all coherent thoughts as his mouth returned to my shoulder and his hand traveled down the bottom of my dress, lifting it up slightly.

Heat pooled between my legs and I couldn't help but want him deep inside me. I could feel the hard evidence of desire pressing into my back and I craved the Ranger induced orgasm that only he could produce.

I turned my head to look at him and as soon as I did his mouth covered my own. The kiss started soft and tender but soon progressed and became demanding as he turned me around in his arms. My hands tangled in the length of his hair, holding him close to allow my own brief exploration of his mouth. His hands traveled from my waist down to cup my bottom, pressing closer as if he couldn't get enough.

With one swift downward pull my dress fell to the floor, leaving me bare for his view of the lingerie he had interrupted me from trying on.

"I'm glad that you decided to buy it after all." His voice was husky, sending shivers down my spine. He slowly walked me backwards until the back of my legs hit the edge of the bed. He nudged me down onto the bed before taking a step back. He pulled his shirt over his head and I couldn't help but admire his well built chest.

As soon as he started undoing his belt I moved back onto the bed. What was I doing? I couldn't have sex with Ranger. He noticed my retreat and grabbed my ankles, pulling me towards him. He crawled up my body and kicked off the remainder of his pants. He gave me a light kiss on the lips before kissing his way down my neck and stopping at the edge of my lacy bra.

I made a whimper of protest before his mouth closed over me through the material. I put my hands on his shoulders to push him off but as soon as my hands encountered his skin they seemed to move as if on there own accord down his back, trailing along the edges of his muscles.

I more felt then heard his quick intake of breath as my hands moved to the front of his body. Before my hands reached there destination Ranger quickly got to his knees and literally ripped the underwear off of my body. I looked up into his eyes and noticed the differences in him that I had never seen before, not even on our one night together. His eyes were black with desire as they raked across my body, I wasn't sure if I should be scared or excited.

His mouth returned to my breast as he used his knee to nudge my legs apart. With one long stoke he was inside me, buried to the hilt. He was so much bigger then I had remembered him and I barely had time to adjust before his hips picked up a fast, hard rhythm.

All the sexual relations I've had couldn't even compare to what I was feeling now. The pressure kept building higher and higher but when I was about to explode he would slow down his pace, prolonging it. When he finally did allow me my climax it felt as if the floor had disappeared and I was falling threw the air.

With a few more strokes I felt Ranger's body tremble as he allowed his own release inside me. I felt his body go limp above me, his head on the pillow above my head.

I took a few deep breaths to steady my racing heart. Iy took me all of five seconds to realize what had happened. I had slept with Ranger! This was the one thing I had been trying to avoid by moving away. I didn't want Ranger to think he could have my whenever it was convenient for him. I didn't want to feel as if casual sex was all I deserved. I wanted a relationship with someone I loved and that loved me back. And everyone knows that Ranger is incapable of that.

I felt as if I had sold my soul to the devil. What had he done? What had I done?

Sleeping with Ranger showed me that nobody would be able to rid me of my sexual tension the way he could. He once told me that he could ruin me of all other men, and he now had. I will never be able to have a relationship with someone without him haunting it. I don't know what to do.

Im so lost.

I felt Ranger stir above me and realized that I had been crying all over his chest. I closed my eyes to try and calm myself as he put his weight on his forearms and starred down at my face.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked, lightly removing the tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"After all these years I finally thought that I had put my life back together without the fear of getting hurt. Seeing you has brought all this pain back that I never wanted to re-encounter. Ranger, you've hurt me in so many ways that I may never be able to pick up all the pieces again."

I opened my eyes and starred at his face. For once the blank mask was gone and sadness and grief ran unchecked. His eyes started to water as he pulled himself out of me and collected his clothes off of the floor.

As he was closing the door I heard him whisper, "Im so sorry Steph," before it closed completely.

I didn't move an inch from the bed. I continued to stare at the ceiling hoping to find an answer to the one question that hurt me the most.

Why does my heart keep pulling me into the direction that seems to unwanted from?

* * *

**The next update wont be up until after the 19th. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating for so long and sorry for such a short chapter. I do have an excuse but its not really that good enough so all i can say is sorry and i hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

How could my life get any worse?

I was currently sitting on the floor of my bathroom trying to recover from my previous performance. I have no idea what happened. One moment I was sitting at my kitchen table eating breakfast, the next I was running to the bathroom as if decided it wanted to come back up. I listened for the sound of Rex running in his wheel and I relaxed as I heard the familiar sound of my home.

After the Ranger incident two weeks ago, I decided to move back home. There wasn't a point to inconvenience Becky anymore and Ranger already knew where I lived, not that I mattered.

I haven't seen him since the night he walked out the door. Tank told me that he left for Boston a few days after to fix one of the high end accounts, leaving the merry men here for a few weeks on vacation. But I knew that he really left them all there to watch me. So now my house was like a walk in hang out. More then once I had woken up to find one of them passed out in the guest room or several of them hooking up game systems in the living room. Not that I minded, in fact, I enjoyed having them around to joke with and have fun. I don't know what im going to do when they need to go back to Trenton, back to there normal lives.

I can honestly say I had been contemplating wether I should move back or not. I was starting to miss my old friends and life, but I didn't realize exactly how much until it all came back. I miss my old job, my friends, my family, even my small apartment but im not sure its enough.

I liked the silence of Sanford. Not that its literally quiet all the time but in a sense where new of my latest mistake isn't reported around town and ends up running my mothers phone bill kind of way. I could do anything I wanted without the fear of Burg expectations haunting me.

I let out a sigh when my stomach decided it was finally finished and reached for the towel to wipe my face. It wasn't till then that I realized someone had been holding my hair.

I assumed it was one of the merry men so I muttered my thanks as I was reaching for the sink to stand myself up when a hand came into view.

"No problem, Cupcake."

* * *

**Woot cliffhanger. The chapter would have been longer but i really wanted to end it here. Please send me your ideas for the story if you have any (like what you think should happen) and i can possibly probably add them in. Also please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright to make this clear. This is a Babe story but its Joe friendly. So just a heads up Joe doesnt get together or does anything with Stephanie in this story. As it says in one of the chapters Joe has a girlfriend back in Trenton. Hopefully that makes you feel better.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

I starred in disbelief as I looked at the person before me. I didn't know what to do, what to say. Not seeing someone for three years can do that to a person. Especially when they thought that they would never see this person again. This conversation would be even more difficult then if it was someone else, say my mother, Lula, Mary Lou. No, life hated me, standing before me was my once on-again off-again boyfriend Joe Morelli.

I didn't know that my mouth was gaping open until he put two fingers under my chin to close it. "It's good to see you too." he chuckled. He slowly stood up and walked out of the bathroom as if he owned the place. "I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done cleaning up." He yelled behind him.

I sat there for another few minutes before slowly standing up on my two feet. How could this have happened? I thought that it was bad enough to have to see and explain everything to Ranger and his men about why I left and now, I had to explain it all to Joe. How is it that my life was quiet for three years then in a matter of a month or so my old life decides to come back. I turned to flush the toilet and brushed my teeth before doing damage control on my hair. Since I had woken up and went straight to have breakfast my hair was standing on all ends as if I had touched an electric fence. The only thing that could cure it would be a nice, long shower. Hey, he'd waited three years to see me I think he could wait another hour.

After I shampooed, shaved, and exfoliated I stepped out of the shower and smelled the distinct scent of coffee brewing. It somehow calmed me down from the anticipation of the oncoming confrontation. I dressed in a pair of worn down jeans and a light blue blouse and put on a few more layers of mascara for added confidence.

I made my way down to the kitchen and found Joe sitting at the island reading the morning paper, sipping a cup of coffee. The scene before me reminded me of my old life, as if nothing had changed and it was just another morning where we would say a few words before departing for work.

I put my back to him as I went to the counter to make my own cup. I had no idea how I was going to start the conversation or where the conversation was going to lead. My mind was in complete chaos and I was about to crack when I felt his arms wrap around my waste and his chin rest against my shoulder. "I've missed you, Cupcake. So, so much."

That was all he had to say to make me break. The waterworks started and I turned around in his arms and held onto him as if he was my only lifeline. All the pent up emotion I had been holding inside for the past three years came back full blast and they all wanted to come out. He continued to hold me until I had myself under control enough to pull back and apologize for creating the giant puddle on the front of his shirt. He chuckled at that. "Don't worry about that. Now why don't you finished making that and come sit next to me. We can catch up on what has happened in the past three years." He smirked and made his way back to his seat.

The light conversation comforted me and I became less nervous about what was to come. I brought my coffee over to the island and sat beside him. "So how did you figure out where I was?" I asked curiously, starring at the cup resting in my hands that I had yet to take a sip out of.

"Well, I was working at the station yesterday and Lula was bringing in an FTA. She saw me and pulled me aside telling me that she had something important to tell me that I couldn't tell any one else. So I led her to my office and she told me that Tank told her that they found you and that they were staying with you until Ranger got back from Boston." He stopped and gave a sad smile. "I couldn't believe it, after all this time that I thought that you were dead, you reappear again. You have a thing with popping back into my life at the most unexpecting times. I asked her where I could find you and it took a little bit of prodding until she gave in and told me." He must of noticed the look on my face because he rested a reassuring hand on mine. "Don't worry, no one else knows you're here, she just thought that I should know of all people."

We sat in silence for a few minutes before he asked the question that I dreaded the most. "So why did you leave?"

I starred blankly at the cup again for a few moments before sighing and turning to face him, the desperation in his eyes didn't allow me to hold anything back. I told him what happened about how I couldn't take my mom, how I didn't want to live up to Burg expectations and most of all, I told him about the event at Rangeman. He didn't question me through my whole explanation which I was most grateful for and when I was done I could see sadness in the depths of his eyes.

"Was it all that bad Stephanie? Sure we had a few fights that never ended well but we always got through them and worked things out. Why was it so different this last time?" He didn't get angry like I expected him too, what I was anticipating. He was sad, almost pleading with me to answer him.

"Joe, you know that I loved you but the relationship we had wasn't a healthy one. I just wasn't _in_ love with you and I'm sure that you weren't _in_ love with me too. We just felt as if we needed each other in our lives because that's where we have always been. I've missed you so much Joe and I don't see how I survived these past years without you, not romantically but emotionally. You were always there for me." He gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I guess you're right, Cupcake." He got up from his stool and gave me a light hug. "There must be some pretty interesting stuff up here to keep you away from me. So, I want to hear all about it while you show me around your house here." This caused all the grief from earlier to go away and be replaced by laughter at his light-hearted mood.

God I missed him.

And for the time being, I can think of something else besides what I was going to do about Ranger.

**Please Review! If you have any ideas about what should happen between Stephanie and Ranger PLEASE tell me! Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Again sorry for the long update. I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Joe, give me back my donut!" I yelled, running across the yard to retrieve my boston creme donut that Joe was currently consuming.

Stupid Joe. He's here no less then an hour and he's already stealing my comfort food. With throwing up my breakfast and Joe mysteriously showing up this morning, I needed it.

I was finally catching up to him and about to attack when I stopped to clutch my stomach. No, not again, I thought as I ran to the nearest tree and grasped onto the trunk as my morning events repeated themselves. At the moment I felt like my mother, I wanted to throw my hands up into the air and yell 'why me.' But I couldn't because if I let go of the tree, my legs would most likely collapse from under me.

Only a few seconds after I felt one of Joe's arms around my waste and the other rubbing my hair lightly. He just held me until I was done and when I was he picked me up and carried me into the house. He lightly set me onto the couch and told me not to move before disappearing into the kitchen. It didn't take long for me to get curious when I heard draws opening and closing.

I peered into the kitchen and saw him urgently rummaging through my kitchen.

"Is there something that I can help you find?"

He didn't look up to meet my gaze, he probably wasn't surprised that I had disobeyed him because he just nodded. "Where's your phone book?"

I pointed to the bookcase in the hallway and watched him all but run over to it.

"Joe, what are you doing?" With the way he was acting I was starting to get nervous.

"You've thrown up twice in less then an hour and I want know why, I'm going to take you to a doctor and have you checked out."

I didn't see a need to fight with him, this wasn't the first morning that this has happened. Its been probably three days in a row. I always thought to call a doctor but I never got around to it. With Joe doing it, it would actually get done.

I walked back into the living room and sat on the couch. I could hear one side of the conversation but all he was really doing was agreeing and told the doctor what's been going on. They said there goodbyes and Joe approached me with an outstretched hand.

"Come on Cupcake, we have an appointment in Portland in a half an hour."

* * * * * *

The wait was long and it made it seem even longer sitting in silence by myself. At the beggining I thought going to the doctor was a good idea, but this wait was making me anxious and thinking of every possibility that always ended horribly. Finally the doctor strolled merely into the room and said congratulations. For what?

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I said congratulations. You about two weeks pregnant."

I starred in shock at the nurse while black dots seemed to swarm my vision. Pregnant? I got up to run out the door but I fell into the floor and everything went black.

******

I heard voices around me before I opened my eyes. Two of them. One I automatically recognized as Morelli and the other I assumed to be the doctor.

"Cupcake, can you hear me? I need you to open your eyes."

There was no way I was going to open my eyes. Maybe if I kept my eyes closed long enough the doctor will realize that she made a mistake and I wasn't, as she said, pregnant. And to top it off, it was Rangers. Now I had a constant reminder of what had happened and this would always tie me to him. There was no way to escape.

"I don't want to." I mumbled.

He chuckled before asking, "Do you remember why you fainted?"

I nodded my head yes hoping that there wasn't anymore further questions regarding my current... state. Joe sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get a full explanation from me so he asked the doctor who was now sorting papers. She told him the same thing as me, showing that it was really true.

I opened my eyes and the only word that could explain his expression was horrific. "Steph, do you have a boyfriend that you have yet to tell me about?"

"No, this was an accident. It's Rangers."

His expression changed quickly to anger as he picked me up off the floor, bid the doctor farwell, and carried me to the truck.

"Now I want you to explain everything to me. I want you to start at the beginning when Ranger first saw you."

So I told him. I explained everything that had happened. Starting from being chased through the woods to the night Ranger and I spent together. At the end, Joe seemed to have calmed down and was understanding about the situation. He told me that I should call Tank and explain the situation to him. Hopefully he would be of some help.

The phone rang twice before he answered. "Hey Bomber."

"Hey Tank, I need some help."

"What is it? Where are you?" He asked urgently.

"No Tank, its not like that." I paused before continuing. "I'm pregnant and its Rangers kid."

* * *

**If you have any ideas, im always excited to hear them. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry again for the late update. I hope everyone had a great holiday! Things are all starting to settle out and only a few more chapters to go before the end. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Grey clouds loomed over the Maine turnpike as I drove south from Portland. It's been two months since Morelli entered my life once again and along with it came news of something unexpected. I was pregnant with Batman's baby. I was already ten weeks along and I was starting to show. The merry men all thought that I was just starting to gain weight because off all the food cravings that I had been having and had been consistently asking me to go on there morning runs with them. Yeah right.

I don't know how much longer I can go without telling them. It was only a matter of time before someone put two and two together. With me sporadically making getaways to Portland and coming back with nothing even though I told them I was going shopping for the day. Or the fact that I have prenatal vitamin's sitting on the counter in the kitchen.

After I had talked to Tank the day I found out, he called a specialist in Portland to set up my monthly visits. We all agreed, as in Morelli, Tank, and I, that it would be too questionable if I randomly went to the hospital in downtown Sanford every month. The merry men would either rush down to see why I was there, or they would drill me with questions when I returned home. I was actually trying to avoid questions at the moment, I wasn't going to lie to the men if they asked me what was wrong. Instead I just decided to not mention anything until they finally figure it out.

Ranger had returned back about a week ago and I had yet to see him. I wasn't entirely sure if that was what I really wanted or not. Sure he clouded my mind from all reasoning, erasing all my common sense and replaced it with erotic thoughts, but deep down I knew that I had never truly gotten over him. He was a big part of my life and had taken a big part of my heart and I guess when I left I never got that piece back. What I had heard him say the day that I had left only clouded my feelings with rage, trying to protect myself from the fact that he never really wanted me.

The grey clouds started turning black and soon rain started to fall. It wasn't even a light rain, it was full blown pouring. The visibility became nonexistent within a matter of minutes and the only way I could possibly see the lines on the road was to press my face against the glass.

My cell phone started to ring on the seat beside me and I almost didn't pick it up but considering that it was probably Joe or one of the merry men that was calling, not picking up would be a bad idea. I started patting the seat under me because of the fact that my butt was off the seat so I could reach the window. I finally rested my hands upon my phone and flipped it open without even looking at the display.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Stephanie." Oh shit! It was the daddy himself. I counted to ten before even thinking about what I could possibly say,

"What, no Babe?"

"I don't feel as if I have that privilege anymore." The hell you don't.

"Is there a reason that you called Ranger?"

"Yeah, I was waiting for you at your house and all my men are getting angsty. We were wondering how much longer it was going to take you to get back."

I tried to read the sign that was appearing to my right and barely made out the words. "I have about a mile until I reach the Kennebunk exit and then I should be home in about twenty or so minutes depending on how slow I have to go. But why did you call me and not Joe or somebody else?"

"I really need to talk to you if you will let me. I was planning on calling anyway and they just asked me to ask while I was talking to you."

"What is it you need to say?"

"I would rather not say it over the phone, its something that I would want to say in person." Damn, now he has stuck my curiosity and I was fidgeting to know.

"Can you tell me what it is about now so I can possibly prepare myself for it?"

The exit came into view and I started to slow down as he sighed. "I just wanted to say that I haven't forgiven myself for taking advantage of you and I need to explain about the day you overheard Tank and I's conversation. Stephanie I really lo..."

His voice got cut off with a gut wrenching scream. I had gone through a massive puddle as I was turning and smashed into the guard rail. I hit my head off the glass and was almost knocked out. I barely felt the SUV flip over and roll down the hill. Through the whole tumble I had one hand clenching the phone and the other hand grasping my stomach for dear life trying to protect our baby from any possible damage. The wreck seemed to last forever and after the accident was over I heard Ranger screaming my name before my eyes went black.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and if you have any possibly ideas tell me! Hope you liked it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow this is new. I actually updated pretty quickly. Sweet. Well i hope that you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Ranger's POV**

Time had stopped. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. I couldn't hear the voices of my men as they tried to comfort each other in the hospital waiting room. All I could hear were the screams and sound of the SUV crushing. They said she was lucky to have even made it out alive.

Three hours had passed since I've been sitting here. Every once in a while I would see Tank and Morelli stare at me with a sad expression. They knew that I was blaming this all on myself because it was written all over my face. It was my fault that she was now laying in a hospital bed. If I hadn't distracted her she would be home safe and I would be telling her how much I feel.

I love her.

From the first day I saw her in that diner I knew she was different, someone special. I was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She intrigued me in a way no one every had before. She knew more about me then a lot of people, including my family. She had worked her way inside of me and I knew that she would never get out, but I didn't want her to anyway.

The way that I felt towards her was evident in all my actions and soon my men started pushing me to tell her how I felt. To be honest, I was afraid of commitment. I didn't want to be so close to someone and know that one day I might not come home. I couldn't bear causing someone that much pain. What I didn't ever realize though is the fact that we already had a connection, an unbreakable bound that scared the shit out of me.

That one day, I spoke out of fear.

Tank is the only man touch enough to stand up to me. He kept pushing and pushing me and I guess I just snapped. If I ever admitted to someone how I felt I wanted to do it on my own terms. What I didn't expect was Stephanie to over hear.

I searched and searched for her but she was no where to be found. My heart broke more and more each day that I had yet to find her. Then one day her dad approached me and told me that I needed to stop looking. That I was tearing the town apart and I was never going to find her. I could tell that he knew where she was but I didn't ask. I gave up.

When I finally found her, I started to believe in second chances. I was going to court her the way that she deserved. I guess I screwed that up too. Three years of no sexual activities coming back at full force makes it hard to contain yourself. I lost all train of thought and now this has happened.

The doctor walked into the room, breaking me from my thoughts. "Who here is for Stephanie Plum?"

Everyone stood up and the doctor looked around questionably at the sea of black.

"Well I would like you all to know that both of them are fine. Ms. Plum has a minor concussion and has a bad cut on her left arm but other then that nothing too drastic."

I starred at the doctor horror struck. He had said both of them, right? I looked around the room, no one seemed to notice expect Morelli and Tank who were now looking at the ground, twiddling there thumbs.

"What do you mean both of them?" I asked shakily.

"Why Ms. Plum and her baby of course. We were informed earlier and have kept a steady eye on the baby. It was a really good thing that she covered her stomach because if she didn't the baby probably wouldn't have survived."

She was pregnant?

Everyone was just as surprised as I was. You could hear them putting clues together and they were shocked that they hadn't noticed it before. The only two people who weren't amongst the crowd were Tank and Morelli who were now standing in the back corner chatting amongst themselves. Could they have possibly known?

I stormed over angrily and growled, "Did you know about this?"

Tank had on his blank face but I could tell by Joe's expression that I had hit the spot. "When did all this happen and why wasn't I informed?"

Morelli sighed, "When I got here I had found Steph vomiting in the bathroom and then it happened once again later. So I got worried and brought her to the doctor where we found out."

"They called me and I set her up with a specialist in Portland. The baby has been doing fine. Stephanie decided that she didn't want anyone to know yet." Tank finished.

I was outraged and they both knew it but there was one question that kept making its way into my thoughts that was starting to worry me. "And who is the father?"

I watched them look at each other and it seemed like forever before they answered.

"It's you." They said in unison.

That one night came back to me and replayed in my head. I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't used a condom, and I never asked if she was on birth control. Right now I'm not sure if I should be excited or devastated. I wanted to jump up and down with joy knowing that Stephanie was carrying my child. But it was conceived under lust, not love. The baby would always be a constant reminder to her on what I had done.

All these thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds. I whipped myself around violently and ran down the hallway. Nurses and doctors had to move to a side so I wouldn't trample them over. I came to a sudden stop in front of the window to her room and starred at the sleeping body on the bed. Under the thin blanket you could see the tiny bump on her stomach.

I was going to be a father. But now, all I need to do is make everything right.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright im going to stop apologizing now for not updating sooner cause i think it should be expected by now. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

I slowly awoke as soft brushes caressed my hair. The feeling of serenity made it seem as if it was all a dream. The arm draped over my waist started to trace circles along my stomach over the tiny bump. I heard the voice speak to the unborn child in a reassuring manner. I kept my eyes close so i could remain in this moment.

"Everything will be okay soon, don't worry. Your mommy is tough and she will make it through like she always has. You're going to love her and she will be the best mom there has ever been. I just hope i will be the best dad ever." He sighed. "I've screwed a lot of things up and hopefully everything will work out with time. I never thought love could be so difficult. I love your mommy so much, almost as much as i love you. She's so beautiful and being pregnant with you only inhances it. I'm sorry for the way that you were concieved but i'm not sorry about having another chance at raising a child. You and your mom will be cherished above all else and spoiled rotten. Now get some sleep and i'll see you in six months." A kiss was placed on my stomach and then my forehead. At first i thought that it was kind of weird having someone talk to an unborn child but soon it became touching and affectionate.

I felt the extra weight come off of the bed but when I thought my angel had gone he took possession of my hand. The security that was known in that small touch was amazing, enough so that i started to fall back asleep. Right before i drifted off, if i ever really did wake up, the angel said one last thing. "I love you Babe. Please come back to us soon so I can make everything right."

-

I groaned as i started to open my eyes, the light from above felt as if I was starring straight into the sun. I heard a russling of clothes and turned my head to see a nurse checking my vital signs. She noticed me then and gave me a smile.

"Nice to see you finally awake, my name is Elaine and i will be your nurse during your time here. Everything seems to be okay and your baby is doing great. If you are up to it i'm sure there are a lot of people who want to see you."

I nodded my head and placed a hand on my stomach as she exited the room and proceeded down the hall. Not even a minute later the door crashed into the wall, causing my to jump.

"White girl, you have a lot of explaining to do!"

To my surprise, standing in my doorway was none other then Lula wearing her normal overly tight green spandex. As she proceeded into my room I noticed Mary Lou following behind. The questions instantly came one after another and I retold the story for what felt like the hundrenth time. Tears were shed and I was told about the lastest news from the Burg. No one knew where I was still and nothing happened that lived up to the occasional car bombing that i always seemed to recieve.

"Alright Lula, I think we should let everyone else in now. I'm surprised we've had this much time with her without Ranger coming in and kicking us out."

Lula huffed and stormed out of the door down the hallway. I starred at Mary Lou confusingly for a moment before she decided to explain what she meant.

"Hun, Ranger hasn't left your side since they allowed him in. He seems more protective over you then he ever has. That is probably also because of his child."

"So he knows now?"

She nodded slightly and I closed my eyes while taking a deep breath. This wasn't going to be good. If he knows, all of the men know and it gives Ranger an excuse to be around all the time. Before I could say anything I swore that the ground shook as a sea of black could be seen running down the hallway and piling into my room. Everyone pushed and shoved for a chance to get beside me to give me a hug. Lester, Cal, Tank... and last was Joe. He looked just about in tears as he got his chance.

"Cupcake, can't you just stay out of trouble for a short period of time?"

The room laughed. "Nothing has happened for the past three years and then when YOU finally come everything starts happening again. I blame you!"

Joe pretended to be offended for a split second before a big grin lit his face as he hugged me again.

I felt a dip at the end of my bed and watched as Becky positioned herself indian style infront of me.

"You are NEVER allowed to scare me like that again. I mean it, I think you gave me a heart attack! Now for your apology we're going to go shopping. You're going to get bigger and we need to prepare!" Good thing that I had sweatpants on with the hospital johnny because she grabbed the johnny and pushed it up to expose my pregnant belly.

Before, when all the questions were being asked, everyone seemed to be avoiding asking about my pregnancy. Leave it to Becky to do everything everyone else is uncomfortable with doing. As soon as her words and actions were done the room bursted with questions once again and this time everyone was fighting for the chance to rub my stomach. I heard Lester and Bobby having a heated discussion amongst themselves about how they were going to teach my child how to play paintball and how to get away with all of its mischief.

As my head was scanning the room I saw Ranger starring through the window with two cups of coffee in his hands and a frown across his face. I couldn't help but want to help erase the pain he felt. I guess it was possible that after all of these years and all the things that he has done for me that i could still love him. That didn't mean that i was going to let him get away with it so easily. He had to work for it if he wanted this child and me in his life and he had about six months to do it.

Good luck Batman.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry, please don't kill me. I had it all writen down and finished but then decided that i didn't like it anymore so rewrote it. But i did write during the time so if you haven't read it I put out a one-shot for the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. I'm also working on a very long one-shot currently for the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show so if you're a big fan of that movie like myself, look out for it. And I'm writing a Twilight story so if you're interested look it up. Kay, on with the story!**

**Don't own anything sadly.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

I was lightly bouncing on my bed full of joy as I awaited what ever merry men had decided to head home and get my own outfit. Three days in this place and I was about to run for the doors begging for freedom. Come on... less then an hour left. I can't even believe that they wanted to keep me for the rest of the week and it wasn't even for anything important. Just monitoring to make sure nothing too bad happened and they didn't want me to be moving around very much. Stupid hospital. Thankfully Ranger had talked to my doctor and they agreed that I could leave today as long as I was under constant surveillance and I didn't do any heavy lifting.

These past few days I've spent here I have surprisingly spent a lot of alone time with Ranger. Mary Lou had to go back to Trenton for her kids and Lula went back on account of 'with me not there then the bad guys have no one to put them in there place.' Becky stopped by every now and then between work and her relationship with Cal and only two other men were here at one time while the others were doing some secret stuff that I was not allowed to know about. Morelli was even helping them out with the entire thing. They wanted it to be a surprise and they refused to say anything. So Ranger was constantly with me and only left the room when he needed to go to the bathroom or when he would go and buy me food. Yes, he actually went out to buy me good food so I didn't have to eat this hospital crap. Every morning I woke up with donut in a bag beside me and tea considering I couldn't have caffeine anymore and lunch and dinner all depended on what the baby and I were craving. I'm assuming that he threw the whole 'body is a temple' thing out the window because whatever I have had to eat he would be eating the same.

We agreed on one thing. We wouldn't talk about what happened and what we were going to do until I was back home and comfortable. He seemed relieved when I came up with this idea, I'm guessing that he still needed time to plan out what he was going to say. And with what has happened, he needed to do a lot before I considered forgiving him and letting things go back to normal. During our time doing nothing in the empty hospital room he actually opened up with stuff he normally kept hidden. His blank face was non-existent and he actually smiled almost all the time. He let me ask him questions about his childhood and he even went into detail about his rotten teenage years like I had asked him to. He questioned in return but they had nothing to do with me growing up. Mostly they were about the years we had known each other and about Joe and I's on-off relationship. I had to explain to him the difference between loving someone and being in love with someone. He apparently understood completely.

We talked about everything except for the conversation we were having in the car. He never brought it up to tell me what he was saying before the car flipped. I figured that if it was really important then he would tell me. Either it wasn't important or it wasn't the time or place.

I was starting to consider taking the plugs out of me to get off of my bed when Ranger entered the room with a wheelchair and set it off to the side.

"Becky's coming up with your clothes and can help you get ready to go. Lester's outside with the SUV and the nurse is about to come in to check you one last time and unplug you."

I smiled and said. "Thank you."

He returned the smile and no matter if I was frustrated or mad at him, that smile could make me feel as if it was just for me. He came over and sat on the side of the bed, taking one of my hands in his.

"I know that a lot has happened lately and I hope you know that I'm really sorry about it. I was hoping that later in the week if you were up to it we could go out, you know to eat or something." He actually started to stutter at the end and I couldn't help but start to laugh. His face turned questioning and then turned sad. I tried to reassure him that it wasn't anything bad but I just couldn't stop laughing. Ranger never stuttered.

"That's... Ranger I..." No matter what I couldn't finish any of my sentences. I tried to tell him that it would be a great idea and I could get all dressed up and pretty before my belly grew. Wait, my stomach is going to get big and I'm going to get fat! And then I'll turn ugly and all my chances with getting back my baby's daddy will be ruined. Before I knew it my hysteric laughs had turned to heart wrenching sobs.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He tried to comfort me but it wasn't helping.

"We'll go on a date and get all dressed up. Then I'm going to get fat and ugly and I won't be able to see my feet!"

Now it was his turn to start laughing at me. "Babe. You won't get fat and you'll be beautiful all the same, don't doubt that." He lightly kissed me forehead and I started to settle down as Becky walked in with a duffel bag filled with god knows what.

"Ranger, out! I have a lot of work to do now that her face is all red and puffy and I'm determined to make her one hot momma so get out before I send Cal after you." Her face was menacing and by the look on Ranger's face I didn't think he wanted to mess around right now. He slowly walked out of the room giving me one last backwards glance.

As soon as Ranger excited, Elaine came into the room and undid all the machines. "Okay Stephanie you're free to go. Just take it easy for a few days and you'll be fine soon enough." She gave me a kind smile before departing, leaving Becky and I alone.

Now her face turned pure evil. She had one of those mischievous smirks on her face and I couldn't help but gulp.

"This is only part of what you owe me for putting me through hell worrying about you. You still owe me a shopping trip and I'm going to make you over till my hearts content and you've got nothing to say about it."

Her smile remained in place as she opened the bag, revealing an infinite amount of cosmetics. This had happened to me once before and I have to admit, I did look hot when she was done but the during process took forever and was extremely painful. One of the times I had been alone with Becky here she told me that she was going to make me over all the time and show off all my good parts to show Ranger exactly what he could be missing out on.

I don't think im going to have to worry about Ranger not wanted me physically anymore. All I could hope for is my own happily ever after and that he stays with me and the baby forever. Of course, after he picks up his act that is.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and again sorry for not updating sooner. If you have any ideas i'm all for it. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the late update. I had half of it written for the longest time and decided to just start typing it up. What ended up happening was that i didn't even need to add anymore to it, im going to save it for the next chapter. It should be up sometime this week or early next. Summer vacation! Finally, anyways thanks to everyone who has stayed with me for so long and hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

The ride home was unusually quiet as we all sat in the dark SUV. I kept glancing around at the other occupants in the vehicle and none of their expressions had changed. Becky was sitting beside me with a smug smile on her face, she always felt successful when she did a job well. The way she made me look was overwhelming. It took her an hour and a half to perfect my make up and come up with the perfect outfit. Apparently it's an art to balance looking sexy by exposing the better parts of my figure and looking motherly by showing off my small baby bump. She did well, I would have to say, because when I exited the room I heard two groans and turned to find Lester's mouth dropped as far down as it would go and Ranger's eyes roaming wildly. Even now sitting in the car you could easily notice both of their subtle movements to try and hide their problems. I could tell Becky noticed too, because each time it happened her smile only seemed to get bigger.

When we finally arrived at my house I saw that it looked dark and empty. I had been told that the Merry Men and Joe were supposed to meet us here. All of them practically lived here so it was a shocker to find it this way. I shrugged it off, they probably wanted to do some guy things before they got sucked back into the world of me and the bat baby.

I opened the side door of the SUV to find Ranger standing outside of it with a wheelchair open and waiting. No way was I getting into that thing. Knowing my luck one of the wheels would come off while I was rolling uphill.

After a few moments of starring at the chair Ranger felt the need to lightly encourage me.

"You need to get into the wheelchair Steph so we can go inside."

I shook my head rapidly, refusing his request.

"You were just in the hospital after an accident and you're pregnant."

I shook my head again.

"Humor me and get into the chair."

I swear my brain was going to detach in my head from shaking it so much.

"Please."

He was cheating and he knew it. I could never resist when someone would say please, especially this god in front of me. I was about to get into the chair when he actually stuck out his lower lip into a puppy dog pout. Bad ass Batman was quivering his lower lip to get me into a wheelchair. I started laughing so hard that I thought I was going to faint.

"What's going on?" I heard Lester ask from the other side of the vehicle. Ranger tried to stick his lip back into its normal position but not before Becky and Lester made it to our side and saw. Most of Ranger's men were intimidated by him but he would now never get the same respect again from Lester. He was currently laughing so hard that he was crying and Becky was trying hard to contain herself.

"You never saw that." Ranger scowled at Lester who was gripping the tire. This only caused him to laugh even harder and land on the ground.

"Rangeman, that has to be the funniest thing I have seen you do since training when your foot got stuck in the netting and we watched as you dangled in the air."

His eyes narrowed in on Lester but then a small smile appeared on his face.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll tell everyone about the time we were at base and you got a little too happy and couldn't get rid of your problem. What did you ask me? Oh I remember, 'Ranger could you-"

Lester stopped rolling on the ground and looked horrified up at Ranger. His eyes quickly darted between Becky and I who were extremely curious to know what had gone on.

"You wouldn't."

"You know that I would."

Lester stood up and composed himself before suggesting that we all start heading inside. I was still sitting in the SUV awaiting Ranger to let me take care of myself and walk. We watched as Lester started walking towards the door and sat on one of the chairs on the porch.

"What happened at base?" Becky asked. We both leaned closer to Ranger hoping that he would spill but knowing him, he didn't.

"That's personal information girls. You'll have to ask him yourself if you really want to know."

You didn't have to tell Becky twice, she took that opportunity to all but run to the house and start questioning Lester.

Ranger's eyes came to me and he sighed when he realized that I was still seated.

"I can take care of myself and walk." I stated, trying to keep eye contact even though his were pleading for me to listen to him.

"The doctor wanted you to take it easy and walking around isn't taking it easy. You will want to save some of that stamina for later. You could still be at the hospital, laying on the stiff bed for the next few days."

I glared at him for a moment before coming up with an idea. If he wanted to start earning brownie points from me he could start now.

"Carry me then."

He shrugged his shoulders and gently lifted me up bridal style, being careful as to not touch my injured arm. As he walked across my yard towards my house, I couldn't help but think that this is what it must feel like for a bride to be carried across the threshold in her husbands arms. Sure this wasn't a new home and we weren't married but it was nice all the same. Hopefully someday, this would happen between us. Come on Ranger, I'm getting tired of waiting for you.

We climbed up the porch and Lester opened the door slowly for us. We took a few steps in and as soon as I flicked on the lights tons of bodies popped up out of random places and started yelling.

"Welcome Home Stephanie!"

* * *

**Please review! I love hearing feedback about what you like and dislike.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm extremely sorry about having such a late update. Been spending time applying to colleges (got into one already!), I got my first job, school has been a hastle ( I actually had to make a trepuchet for a physics project that was friggin four feet high with a six foot arm attached to it), and when I was planning on updating over christmas vacation I somehow managed to get a 104 fever. Hectic stuff. **

**Anyways, hope that you enjoy the latest update!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Bodies emerged from all over and I was soon trapped in a sea of friends old and new. All of the Merry Men that I could possible name, former skips that I held close, even the police crew that had once joined me during each capture. My head was whipping around, unable to stay still, as more and more appeared around me.

Ranger slowly set me down on my own two feet and as soon as he did I was instantly held in another's arms. Laughs, hugs, and belly rubs seemed endless as I said hello to everyone I could possibly imagine. Tears swarmed in my eyes as memories were retold and I realized just how much I missed back home.

A voice rose over all the others and the crowd parted for the ball of energy that ran and clung to my leg.

"Stephanie, I've missed you so much!"

I was shocked as I starred at the form squeezing me and looked over at Ranger, who had yet to move from my side, questionably. He simply shrugged his shoulders but the smile on my face told me otherwise.

"I've missed you too, Julie. How have you been?"

"Great!" She said enthusiastically. "Especially now that I have a new sibling on the way!" She moved her arms that were around me and placed them both on my stomach as she starred at it intently. Her hands started to move around the bump and poked as if analyzing it.

"Are you sure that there is a baby in there?" She looked truly serious but everyone around started laughing.

"Yes Julie, I'm sure. It will get bigger with time and soon we'll have pictures to show to prove to you that it is there."

I looked up from Julie and saw that the crowd was still parted and as I looked closer I saw a form leaning against the wall watching the situation.

"Dad?"

The form moved slightly and if Ranger hadn't moved Julie out of the way I might have trampled her over. My legs just couldn't seem to get their fast enough and soon I was held in his protective arms. The emotions were overwhelming, partly because of the hormones, and I was sobbing into his chest.

When I finally started calming down I looked up at him with blotchy eyes.

"I've missed you."

A sincere smile formed as he looked upon me. One of his arms left me as he reached up to my cheek to wipe away the remaining tears.

"I've missed you too, pumpkin. Now why don't you go to the bathroom and fix yourself up so the party can really begin."

I detangled myself from him and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

***

My house was filled to capacity, leaving barely any room to move around but we somehow managed. Most had taken their fair share of drinks and were creating quite a scene in the living room as they attempted to play Wii bowling. The presents were still in piles around the room awaiting to be opened and put away. Ranger and I had decided that we would open them in the morning when there was actually room to put them.

I arose from leaning on Ranger and proceeded into the now empty kitchen to retrieve myself something to drink when I heard a voice coming from the outside porch. I stuck my head out slightly to see that Joe was on the phone and had the sweetest little smile on his face. One that I had only seen on a few occasions. I know that it's bad to eavesdrop on other conversations but my well known curiosity got the better of me.

"I'm not entirely sure when I will be coming back. I want to wait a little longer to see how things are handled. . .Yes she is doing fine. . .I miss you too. Love you."

I almost jumped with joy at the confession I had just overheard. No one could possibly know how excited that I was knowing that he had found someone that he really cared for and was easy enough to trust. I slipped onto the porch and came up beside him, touching his arm lightly. His head turned slightly and his smile just got bigger.

"Why don't you ask her to come up here for a little bit?" I whispered lightly. We had more then enough room in the house to accompany at least one other person and she could stay in the room that he was currently residing in.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in with an one armed hug while he asked the question over the phone. I heard her respond yes and he actually jumped up and down lightly like an overexcited child.

He finished the conversation with a 'I promise to call back when I know more' and another 'love you.' He then shut his phone and slid it into his back pocket.

"Thanks for that Cupcake. Now no more accidents so you can properly meet her without being in a hospital bed. I don't think I could take that worry again, especially with the baby on the way. I love you so much."

I wrapped both of my arms around him and held tight. I could easily tell the difference between the two ways that he expressed it and I couldn't have been happier. The love we shared was one of close friends who had endured hell and back together. The one we had all along.

"Love you too, Joe."

* * *

**Review! **

**Also the story is now going to take a few jumps. Currently she is twelve weeks pregnant. It's going to go to significant points during the nine month time but as soon as the baby comes it will continue back to going day by day.**

**What happened at bootcamp? It will be released sometime during the story but not entirely sure when. You will know when you read it though. **


	17. Chapter 17

**All I can really say is sorry for taking so long to update. College stuff, London, dance competition, stabbing at school, start of finals, and the stress of graduation.**

**I have no intention of not completing this story. Sometimes though the time in between will be long just don't give up on me!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The house was quiet as I woke up in morning to the sun streaming through the windows. As I wandered into the kitchen I noticed just how clean my house was. I had fallen asleep on the couch during the party and I'm sure that before the house was at that point a disaster zone.

The memories of last night instantly put a smile onto my face as I remembered everything that had happened. The drunken Wii bowling had turned into an enormous competition, even expanding to rolling the ball from another room. The more they played, the more they drank and we finally had to turn it off when Becky's turn came and she fell over with the force of her swing. I also had the time to sit with my dad and we had some time to ourselves. I had no idea what to expect from him about the news but he took it better then I could have thought. He actually seemed excited about having a grandchild to play with and spoil like all grandparents do. He expressed that even though he already had grandchildren, none of them were as free as I am.

Now I just need to hope that mom's reaction was the same. When I brought that up with him he shook his head saying,

'_Don't worry about your mother. It's time that she learns that you can take care of yourself.'_

I went and rejoined everyone in the living and was surprised that my spot on the couch was still there waiting for me. Ranger's arm had been perched along the back and when I sat I couldn't help but lean against his chest. His arm then dropped onto my shoulder and tucked me in closer, holding me tight. The time in the hospital we had spent together always consisted of me on the bed and him with the chair pulled as close as he could manage to get it. We hadn't been this close since... that night.

Even though I had originally believed that this child was going to be a reminder of that event, the more that it grew, the more false I believed that statement. This child that was growing inside of me had no part in what happened, just an ending result. And surprisingly, I couldn't be happier. I never had thought that I would ever want children, let alone get pregnant but now that it actually happened, I was overwhelmed.

And Ranger. We still have a lot more to discuss about what was to come but I am comforted that he has stayed and tried to put an effort into making things work. This past week he has managed to keep minimal physical contact and I learned more about him then I've known before. I remember, last night I had somehow fallen asleep on his shoulder with all the chaos going on. I woke up sometime later when I felt him carrying me up the stairs and laying me on my bed. I don't remember if any words were exchanged except for a yawning 'thank you' from me before I fell back asleep.

With the coffee pot started and a cup of tea in my hands I proceeded to walk around the bottom floor of my house to inspect my surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place. It was like I didn't spend a week in the hospital and had a wild party afterwards. Bookshelves were dusted. Windows were washed. I don't think my house has been this clean since I bought it.

When I entered the living room I paused at the sight before me. There laid all of the Merry Men, scrawled across the floor in various positions and state of dress with Ranger on the couch behind them all. The only thing that they hadn't managed to clean was themselves; still covered in there drunken attire with spontaneous stains and wrinkles amongst their clothing.

From where I was standing I could see the numerous amount of filled trash bags on the pouch, waiting to be taken to the dump and all of the presents that we had decided to open in private were stacked neatly against the wall beside the couch. I couldn't believe the amount of boxes that were there and the sad thing was is that this was only the beginning. Becky had already started planning the baby shower and that was months away and I'm sure as the time gets closer more and more supplies will be in our possession.

I proceeded to walk over most of the Merry Men to rescue the remote from the clutches of Bobby's sleeping form before scanning the room to find a suitable place to sit. I had a couch and two chairs in my living room. The chairs were occupied, one by my father and the other by Julie. The couch belonging at the moment to Ranger. I slowly made my way over to the couch and as lightly as I could lifted his head and set it on my lap. He couldn't cause any harm from where he was and with the way he was with me yesterday my trust in him was slowly returning. I would always trust this man with my life and the life of our child's but when it came to my heart, he still had a way to go to gain it back completely.

If the rest of our time together goes like it has, it won't be long until he has wrapped himself around me once more. Both figuratively and physically.

I switched on the tv to morning cartoons and turned the volume on low. As I watched Ben and Jerry chase each other across the screen I had absently been stroking my fingers threw his hair. Only did I notice when I felt him stir and snug his way closer and buried his face as close to my stomach as he could get it. He looked so innocent while he was sleeping. The stresses of his life and the blank face he normally wore were gone and it gave me a glimpse of who he really is. Who the man Carlos is.

And if this man continuously makes an appearance, I have no doubt that he will be a great father to our child.

* * *

**So there's another chapter of this heartwarming story. Tell me how you like it by clicking the review button!**

**The poll is still up for whoever hasn't submitted an answer and wants to add their input. It will be up until the baby is born so you have a few more updates to go.**

**Next chapter consists of opening the presents and ... a date? Stay tuned!**


End file.
